Dreams of love
by Alice And Jasper fic's
Summary: lo amaba y nadie quitaría eso de mi cabeza, suspire y coloque mi cabeza en el suelo mirando al cielo, "¿Que estará haciendo el en este momento?", suspire y cerré levemente mis ojos pensando en que parte del mundo estaría el en este momento.


31 de Diciembre y yo en casa, eso era lo que me recordaba cada año, cada maldito año era lo mismo, sola en la gran casa Cullen, desde la partida de Jasper las cosas no son lo mismo, Nessie siempre pregunta por él, Carlisle y Esme están devastados, y yo… yo no puedo decir nada, no debo, si mi familia viera todo el dolor que yo siento, no me lo perdonaría jamás por eso mismo cada año los mando de vacaciones, prefiero estar sola en la casa a tener todo el aroma del amor aquí, suspire y Salí un rato al patio, "_las noches de luna son sus favoritas_" recordé los miles de paseos que dábamos a la luz de la luna, me senté en la mitad del patio sollozando, lo amaba inmensamente y no podría olvidarlo, todos los mágicos momentos que viví con él a su lado era únicos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras hermosas, todo de él, lo amaba y nadie quitaría eso de mi cabeza, suspire y coloque mi cabeza en el suelo mirando al cielo, _"¿Que estará haciendo el en este momento?"_, suspire y cerré levemente mis ojos pensando en que parte del mundo estaría el en este momento.

* * *

><p>Perdido en el mundo, así me sentía desde que partí de la casa de los Cullen, por vivir aventuras y vivir "la vida buena" deje lo que verdaderamente amaba, a mi Alice, mi hermosa muñeca de porcelana, mi pequeña bailarina, como yo la llamaba, noches de luna como esta me recordaban a ella, llegue a los alrededores de la casa en Forks y suspire, todos los magníficos paseos que dábamos a la luz de la luna, cuando la amaba en secreto, en lo profundo del bosque, como dos muchachos enamorados, así me sentía con ella, a pesar de tener cientos de años encima, con Alice me sentía sumamente bien, me sentía humano, me sentía vivo… suspire al ver la casa sola, las luces apagadas y nadie en ella, "<em>debieron de haberse ido de viaje"<em>, pensé y entre por la puerta de al frente a la casa, la verdad estos meses no hice mucho no recorrí lugres en donde ya no hubiera estado, siempre permanecí en Washington, aunque lejos de ellos, al mirar la casa sola y sin sus aromas correspondientes supuse que se habrían ido de viaje, aunque el aroma de Alice estaba presente por toda la casa y parecía reciente, salí al patio trasero y al mirar el paisaje tan hermoso que habitaba allí no lo pensé, no creí verla allí, acostada en el gran prado con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera inconsciente me alarme y me apresure a ella, no sabría cómo actuar si la encontraba lastimada.

* * *

><p>Al momento de escuchar los leves pasos en la casa, decidí cerrar mis ojos, pensar que no era él, que puede ser ellos de regreso, pero al reconocer el aroma característico de Jasper, una gran ilusión recorrió mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una vista hermosa, é mirándome, a la luz de la luna su piel brillaba levemente, pero aun así era hermoso, me levante y lo abracé fuertemente, no creía que estaba aquí, susurre en su oído y sonreí levemente "<em>esto es un sueño, verdad?, dime que no lo es por favor"<em>, lo mire a los ojos y ver ese brillo característico de él me dio a entender que no lo era, antes de que el pronunciara palabra alguna lo bese, extrañaba sus besos, eran como mi adicción, lo extrañaba a él, a su esencia, al terminar el beso el susurro "_Alice no sabes lo que te extrañe, simplemente es un sueño tenerte conmigo otra vez"_, negué levemente y lo mire, _"para nada mi cuelo, estoy aquí y contigo, nada podría arruinar este hermoso momento", _sonreí al mirar que él lo hacía, me levante, tome su mano y junto con el entramos a la gran casa, estaba en paz en silencio, sin escuchar las bromas de Emmett a Bella o los quejidos de Rosalie, porque Nessie gasto su perfume favorito, subimos a la gran habitación, estaba desarreglada, hice una leve mueca y lo mire, el rio un poco y no le restó importancia a eso, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, esa descarga de pasión y euforia la podrían sentir a kilómetros de nosotros, yo lo necesitaba tanto como el a mí, susurre un "te amo" en sus labios y me deje llevar por sus hermosa caricias.

* * *

><p>Al tener a Alice tan cerca de mí, hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara como el de cualquier hombre, sus caricias sus besos todo su cuerpo me volvía loco, la extrañaba como nunca me pude imaginar, todo de ella me fascinaba, su carisma, su don, sus labios mi adicción completa, después de haberla amado como nunca, la lleve al pequeño balcón de la recamara, faltaban 5 minutos para las doce de la noche, susurre en su oído un pequeño "te amo" y deje que las luces de los juegos artificiales llenaran de colores su rostro y el mío todo esto parecía un sueño, un hermoso e irreal sueño, de pronto sentí como ella se desvanecía en el aire y yo igual, ahí fue donde me di cuenta que todo era un hermoso sueño del que debería de despertar.<p>

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver una luz extrema, el comandante al mando había dado la orden de levantarnos, suspire fuertemente y me levante, al pensar que todo era un sueño y creer que Alice no era real, una ola de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo y mi alma, no sé cómo había llegado a amar a una mujer de sueños y menos en la época en la que estábamos, me enfunde en mis botas, me prepare para salir al combate, antes de eso susurre "_pase lo que pase, nunca te dejare de amar Alice", _y salí a librar la gran batalla que se avecinaba en el país.


End file.
